Smile for me
Smile for me (Smile Smile スマイル・スマイル) est le thème de fin de Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Ce thème est composé et écrit par Hiroshi Yoshida, arrangé par Manao Doi, et est interprété par Ryohei Kimura et tout le personnel de Fortuna Entertainment, avec des chœurs et un arrangement choral de Yoshihiko Chino. Paroles Kanji :今日出会えた たくさんの笑顔たちに :さよならを言うのは 少し寂しくなるから :この瞬間 ひとつになれた気持ちを :ずっとあたためて 宝物にしよう :そうさ どんなにどんなに負けそうでも :また チカラになるよ :もっとSmile Smile 顔上げて 笑ってみせて :きっと心軽くなる また歩き出せる :いつかまたここで逢える その時まで :もっと輝けるように 今胸に誓って :まだ知らない 新しい自分自身 :探していたけど 一人じゃ見つけられなかった :今わかったよ それぞれ違うみんなを :認め合えたときに 生まれ変われるんだと :そうさ どんなに心が遠くても :また ひとつになれる :そしてSmile Smile 声上げて 歌いつづけて :きっと心踊りだす また通じ合える :いつかまた涙流す 時が来たら :いつも思い出せるように この歌を刻もう :もっとSmile Smile 顔上げて 笑ってみせて :きっと心軽くなる また歩き出せる :いつかまたここで逢える その時まで :もっと輝けるように 今胸に誓って :この歌を歌おう Romaji :Kyō deaeta takusan no egao-tachi ni :Sayonara wo iu no wa sukoshi sabishiku narukara :Kono shunkan hitotsu ni nareta kimochi wo :Zutto atatamete takaramono ni shiyou :Sōsa donna ni donna ni makesōde mo :Mata chikara ni naru yo :Motto Smile Smile kao agete waratte misete :Kitto kokoro karukunaru mata aruki daseru :Itsukamatakokode aeru sonotoki made :Motto kagayakeru yō ni ima mune ni chikatte :Mada shiranai atarashī jibun jishin :Sagashite itakedo hitori ja mitsuke rarenakatta :Ima wakatta yo sorezore chigau minna wo :Mitome aeta toki ni umarekawarerunda to :Sōsa donna ni kokoro ga tōkute mo :Mata hitotsu ni nareru :Soshite Smile Smile koe agete utai tsudzukete :Kitto kokoro odori dasu mata tsūji aeru :Itsuka mata namida nagasu toki ga kitara :Itsumo omoidaseru yō ni kono uta wo kizamou :Motto Smile Smile gao agete waratte misete :Kitto kokoro karukunaru mata aruki daseru :Itsukamatakokode aeru sonotoki made :Motto kagayakeru yō ni ima mune ni chikatte :Kono uta wo utaou Traduction anglaise (officielle) :It's not every day I get so many people smiling at me :And if I had to say goodbye, it'd get pretty lonely when it's said and done :And I'll never let go, keeping this moment always close in my mind :I know I'll never forget when all of our hearts would beat as one :Yeah, and no matter how often the world gets me down :I'll just remember and carry on :Come on and smile, smile, come on smile for me, it's going to be all right :That's all I need is just a smile from you, and my heart and feet will be light :I know it's tough but I'll hold on until we meet again someday :And I promise you with all of my heart that my smile won't fade away :I knew deep in my soul, there was a new me waiting somewhere inside :Doesn't matter how much I searched, I'd never have found it looking on my own :But now, everything's clear— We just accept each other, nothing held back :Now that we know who we are, we can all see how much we've grown :Yeah, and no matter how far the world drives us apart :We'll be together in all our hearts :Come on and smile, smile, yeah we'll sing it loud and raise our voices high :Our hearts will dance and we will understand the bond between you and I :And if we find ourselves in tears again, and the future seems unknown :As long as all of us remember this song we'll all know that we're not alone :Come on and smile, smile, come on smile for me, it's going to be all right :That's all I need is just a smile from you, and my heart and feet will be light :I know it's tough but I'll hold on until we meet again someday :And I promise you with all of my heart that my smile won't fade away :Hear my song and we'll all be okay Catégorie:Chansons Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE